


FRIENDS

by e44



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Character(s), just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/e44
Summary: In which Hat Kid introduces Bow Kid to her friend, and communication is complicated— to some extent.





	FRIENDS

"So... who's the shortie?"

As soon as Mustache girl opened her mouth to question that, a small whimper was heard behind Hat Kid's back.

She had seen Hat Kid come back few times to her planet (something she thought was unlikely), but all the other previous times, she wasn't accompanied.

Standing in front of her, Mu could only barely see small hands grabbing Hat Kid's sleeves, and some dark curls peeking out.

Still unable to completely speak the blonde's language, Hat Kid mixed signs with words. She chained both of her pointer fingers  
<<FRIEND>> was what she thought hear. Yeah, that's what she said, even with a weird accent— faulty of her completely different alien language.

So they were a friend? Mustache Girl raised an eyebrow and turned her head to the side. Then why were they hiding behind Hat Kid's cape? Shy? Were they scared of her? They didn't even know her!

Though the Deja Vu feeling was familiar.

Hat Kid attempted to move to the side, and tiny arms stopped her, with a small voice. That's definitely a girl's voice, Mu thought as she tried to decipher whatever they were mumbling right now, in front of her, like the rude children they were.

Mustache girl supposed she wasn't any better, so patience was the key.

She couldn't understand at all, even if Hat Kid did taught her some words of her language in all these years, they were rush talking so much it was hard to keep up. However, Hat Kid got used to make signs at the same time she'd talk, so Mu started focusing on that instead.

"What did you even tell her about me?" Mu sighed when she caught the girl with the hat signal with her hands 'not dangerous' at the same time she'd talk to the other kid.

Hat Kid stopped her mumbling, and looked at her hands, obviously catching up in her little habit. "Nothing bad." She talked to Mu again, and her tone was even more weird after switching language yet again. "Just story... from beginning."

"Uhh huh." Mustache girl touched her hair out of habit, she didn't want to remember the story after they met. "Well then she's just shy or what?"

Hat Kid shrugged— she actually just did that! and Mustache Girl felt her eye twitch. Patience.... you can do it...

Her friend actually went back to mumble something to the person behind her back against but this time she moved. Mu looked at the small girl— _yeah, she had to be one, right? She didn't even know if aliens had genders!_ — with a green coat, a cute frilly green skirt and a giant blue bow holding most of her dark curls in place.

This kid was the embodiment of cute, and Mustache Girl actually was embarrassed to consider that after she agreed in her mind countless times that there wasn't anyone cuter than Hat Kid herself. Or puppies. Puppies rocked.

Maybe, maybe two.... three could occupy first place in her mind. That was, if the girl was actually planning to get along with her, or just avoid her gaze forever.

However, her voice was absolutely clear once she spoke. "H-Hello." she muttered in an almost perfect tone.

Mustache Girl was so surprised she forgot the kid wasn't supposed to know the language, and Hat Kid probably just taught her that word. "Nice to meet ya?"

Bewildered purple eyes looked back at her, like things weren't supposed to go like that. The curly kid looked at Hat Kid, probably for a translation, or meaning of the other kid in front of her.

Instead of explaining, Hat Kid linked her pointer finger again, doing a turn. Mustache girl repressed her wish to sigh. ' _Friends_ '? Really? They have just met...

This time it seemed to work like a charm, because the dark skinned girl nodded and immediately beamed at Mu, taking her aback. Then, she took both of Mustache girl's hands betweens hers. "Bow.... Kid" Said with a perfect accent as well, and Mu took a second to recognize that she was introducing herself.

Her tiny hands were incredible warm. Mustache girl looked between them and Hat Kid, who was clasping her hands excitedly. "Uhh...Mu."'

 _Bow Kid_ smiled, and too late Mustache girl realized her mistake. "U...Uhmu...!" But the way she looked so accomplished once she said it was enough to make Mu wish her name could sound that cute always.

She helplessly nodded, and Hat Kid chuckled. Oh yes, she sure was going to use that against her later on.

She actually forgot for a little, while the three were playing games in the beach, running and making castles with the sand. Their language barrier was really nothing in the playground, a last priority once they discovered pointing and nodding was enough to have fun. Bow Kid was just as fun as Hat Kid could be, and also as nice, probably.

Mu secretly wished she could be as kind as these two. That was , until Hat Kid waved her goodbye, behind the pink sunset. "Bye—bye... Uuuuhhmu!"

Mu squinted at her, but had a dumb smile at Bow Kid, who was waving with enthusiasm, pronouncing her nickname the exact way.

These two were interesting.

 


End file.
